Maybe today
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• —¿Qué me dice de su vida personal? ¿Ha pensado en formar una familia? / Formar una familia. / —Quizá algún día /, fue su respuesta. Hoy eso ya ha quedado atrás. Hay un futuro frente a sus ojos; ahora solo queda disfrutar de lo que viene por delante junto a Haru y su pequeño hijo. [•RinHaru•]


**Título:** Maybe today _(Quizás hoy)_

**Autor:** Rinoa Lev /_Antes Rooss_

**Disclaimer:** Free! ISC &amp; ES es producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Basada en la novela _High Speed!_ de Koji Oji. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Pareja:** RinHaru

**Extensión:** 3891 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Sin beta || _OC_ \- Sakura Nanase _(Creación propia del fandom RinHaru) || _Mención MPreg.

**Aclaraciones: **El one-shot está inspirado claramente en uno de los OST de Eternal Summer: **Maybe Someday**; claro está que le di un pequeño giro al nombre cambiándolo a "**Maybe today" ,** al final se darán cuenta del por qué. Si quieren escuchar el OST lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, en el apartado de FICS PLAYLIST~

Las letras _cursivas_ (a partir de las sección _**IV**_) indican el _"cambio de lugar/conversación"_

**Notas: **AKSJDHKASJJDAKJSD, Solo eso (?) , es tan cursi que no puedo soportarme a mi misma (?) hahaha. Es la primera vez que incluyo a uno de los OC que el propio fandom creó. Sakura, el hijo mayor de estos dos, so...¿ternura infinita? , claro, me centro, -espero- totalmente en Rin y en sus pensamientos.

**|| AVISO || **_Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

* * *

.

.

_**M**aybe today_

.

.

**I**

.

Chapotea, sacude las manos volviendo a chapotear, del mismo modo que termina por empapar casi toda la ropa de la señora Matsuoka. El agua de la tina está tibiecita, a la temperatura adecuada para el pequeño y revoltoso cuerpo que se encuentra salpicando dentro de ella. Sonríe, patalea y ríe, sintiendo –más que las cosquillas en sus brazos debido al agarre de la mujer que se esmera en sujetarlo- el agua como su mayor diversión y alegría en ese momento. A través de las paredes del baño, de losetas azules junto al papel tapiz de tiburones rosas, se escucha el eco de risas llenas de algarabía.

.

—Cielo, hoy estás muy energético —manifiesta la mujer sonriendo mientras le pasa el estropajo suavemente por encima de la piel de sus tiernas axilas, al mismo tiempo que ve navegar -entre las olas que su pequeño nieto sigue creando al agitar sus manos de manera frenética- a un orca, un pingüino, una mariposa, un delfín y un tiburón, todos de goma.

.

—A-a..., a-abaaa —balbucea el menor de ojos zafiro junto a ese cabello borgoña, como al suyo, y al de _él._

_.  
_  
—Eso es, cielo. Anda, di A-g-u-a —le anima ella mientras juguetea con sus cabellos, retirándole los pocos residuos de shampoo que le quedan en sus cabello húmedos. El pequeño le aplaude mientras la señora Matsuoka repite la palabra _"agua" _un par de veces más para incentivarlo a que él lo intente_—_. Vamos, tú puedes.

.

—A-abaa...

.

—Mamá, ¿aún sigues en el baño con el bebé? —pregunta Gou desde afuera, dando leves golpecitos a la puerta. La señora Matsuoka suspira viendo que el poco interés que su nieto tenía al seguirle la corriente y comenzar a balbucear para intentar imitarla se esfumó en el momento en que el infante percibió la voz de su tía. El silencio perdura un poco para luego ser roto por las risas de Sakura, las cuales le confirman a Gou lo obvio —. Date prisa, mamá. La carrera ya va a empezar.

.

La mujer sonríe, pues se ha detenido a pensar en toda esa curiosa situación. En ese baño colorido en el que se encuentra, en la ansiedad de su hija para que ambos, tanto ella como el bebé, salgan. En ese pequeño que sostiene ahora entre sus brazos con una toalla. Ese bebé que llegó hace más de dos años como una noticia inesperada y difícil de digerir, y que ahora es una bendición y motivo de dicha.

.

—Mamá

.

—Ya vamos —contesta la mujer mientras no deja de sonreír motivando a Sakura para que tampoco deje de hacerlo al salir.  
.

.

…

.

.

**II.**

**.**

—Apostemos, Haru—esa costumbre de estirar el elástico de sus googles por detrás de su cabeza, al de cabellos negros ahora le causa gracia ocasionando en él una sonrisa inconsciente cada vez que lo hace, del mismo modo que rueda los ojos al escucharlo siempre hablar sobre sus empedernidas apuestas con él.

.

—¿Qué será esta vez? —pregunta el Nanase acomodándose un poco la casaca que lo representa como integrante del equipo nacional de Japón. Casaca que Rin también porta. Son los juegos olímpicos y aunque a ambos les enorgullece haber llegado tan lejos, hay alguien en Iwatobi con quien ambos desearían estar ahora.

.

— El que gane decidirá el tema para el próximo cumpleaños de Sakura —es la sonrisa radiante de Rin la que hace que Haru piense en el bebé automáticamente. Su pequeño hijo de dos años y seis meses. Ese bulto de piel _suavecita_ que ha heredado el color de sus ojos y el cabello borgoña de su pareja, sin mencionar los pequeños colmillos que, desde recién nacido, le mordieron el dedo a Rin innumerables veces provocando las carcajadas de la señora Matsuoka y de Gou.

.

—Habíamos dicho que el tema sería caballa —la mueca del ex Samezuka es prueba de que esa idea es totalmente rechazada por él.

.

—Eso fue el año pasado, cuando cumplió dos años —expresa el apodado tiburón, bufando—, incluso le compraste un trajecito ridículo.

.

—Yo gané el campeonato pasado. —golpe en el orgullo. Matsuoka, cero. Nanase, uno.

.

Decidir sobre el tema de la fiesta para el próximo cumpleaños de su pequeño hijo no es un tema que a dos nadadores de su calibre se les escucharía hablar antes de una competencia -tan trivialmente- mientras caminan por los túneles que dan directo a las piscinas. Pero ellos son así. Rin así lo decidió tras haber respondido al azar a una entrevista –de años atrás- luego de haber obtenido su pase automático para los juegos olímpicos de ese año al ganar el segundo lugar.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_._

—¿Qué me dice de su vida personal? ¿Ha pensado en formar una familia? —fue la pregunta la que lo heló por un instante frente a la curiosa y frenética reportera de cabellos rubios que tenía a unos centímetros junto al micrófono. Familia. Él tenía una, una familia que se fragmentó y que los miembros de ésta habían quedado pedazos esparcidos a la deriva el día en que su padre murió—. ¿Joven Matsuoka? —saliendo de sus sombrías cavilaciones gracias a la mujer fue que inconscientemente sus ojos se dirigieron a metros detrás de ella, donde otro nadador estaba siendo entrevistado. Quien había ganado el primer lugar y quien fuera alguien a quien conocía bastante bien.

.

—Haru… —habiendo nadado en carriles demasiado alejados fue la razón por la que no pudo notarlo. Y verlo a él le hizo recordar la pregunta –aun sin respuesta- que había formulado esa mujer. Haru. Familia. Formar una, mantenerla unida, y prometer nunca abandonarlos. La muerte de su padre era una pérdida que, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años ya, aun la resentía, y sembraba la duda y el miedo al intentar pensar metafóricamente a futuro sobre tener una relación con Haru, llegando más lejos hasta tener un bebé.

.

—¿Joven Matsuoka?

.

—Yo… —indeciso y consciente de que su respuesta sería solo por compromiso y obligación, respondió—. Quizá un día —fueron sus palabras junto a una sonrisa entre la amabilidad y el nerviosismo.

.

_END FLASH BACK_

_._

—_Maybe…someday_ —musita Rin inconscientemente. Haru frunce el ceño.

.

—Deja de hacer eso —el Matsuoka se estremece recordando el lugar en que se encuentra, lo que está a punto de hacer, y a lado de quien está—. Sabes que soy pésimo en tratar de entenderte cuando hablas en inglés.

.

—A-Ah, lo siento —se disculpa, riéndose.

.

Tener ese tipo de recuerdos es algo que se ha vuelto muy recurrente desde que Sakura nació y desde que oficialmente empezó a comprender lo que era tener una familia. Pero a veces esos recuerdos eran tan persistentes que le sembraban la duda de preguntarse si estaba haciendo bien las cosas con Haru. Si realmente había sido lo correcto cargar con la responsabilidad de un hijo, junto con el dolor y la melancolía de siempre tener que dejarlo cada vez que tenían que viajar por asuntos de la natación.

.

Le recordaba a su padre. Siempre yéndose por varios días a mar abierto solo para regresar un fin de semana y luego, al siguiente lunes, repetir el mismo horario monótono. Lo mismo estaba sucediendo ahora con Sakura. ¿Era buen padre? ¿Era la pareja que Haru hubiese deseado tener a su lado por el resto de su vida?, cosas como esas le perturban y le debilitan.

.

—¿Rin? —la luz del final del túnel, junto a la insistencia de Haru por tomar su mano y pronunciar su nombre en ese tono preocupado, le hacen al Matsuoka esclarecer sus ojos y desvanecer esos pensamientos, al menos, temporalmente—. ¿Estás bien? —los ojos de Haru nunca mienten, y ese movimiento trémulo en ellos le calman. Él está con a su lado, él lo eligió, y hay alguien, un pequeño ser, que los espera con ansia en casa.

.

—Sí, no es nada —sonríe, recobrando los ánimos para volver a retomar el tema—. Ganaste el campeonato pasado por pura suerte. Este año ganaré yo y seré yo quien elija el tema de su cumpleaños; o mejor aún, la re decoración de su cuarto —el de sonrisa colmilluda se mofa a sí mismo, sintiéndose victorioso—. Su cuarto estará lleno de tiburones rosas

.

—No si yo no te dejo —refuta Haru, y es ese sentido competitivo junto al sensual modo en que se lo dice lo que hace a Rin sentirse bendecido por tenerlo a él y a Sakura.

.

Ambos salen del túnel y antes de que la luz del domo los ciegue, la pregunta que Haru quiere hacer es obvia y oída por su pareja.

.

—¿Crees que nos esté viendo?

.

—Por supuesto —toma su mano. Ambos lo extrañan, pero muy pronto estarán en casa—. Mi madre y Gou se encargarán de eso —junto a Sakura.  
.

.

…

.

.

**III.**

**.**

—¡Eso es! —exclama Gou saltando del sofá de una forma tan intrépida que su madre la juzgaría luego por no haber seguido ese consejo de haberla metido al equipo de porristas hace mucho tiempo. La señora Matsuoka sonríe ampliamente mientras en su regazo descansa Sakura, quien ha comenzado a aplaudir frenéticamente tras el bullicio de la televisión. La mujer, en medio de la alegría de haber visto a su hijo ganar, comienza a aplaudir también tomando las manos de su nieto entre las suyas, sincronizando sus aplausos de forma tierna y divertida— ¿Lo viste, Sakura-chan? ¡Papá ganó!

.

—Aunque Haruka-kun llegó solo unas milésimas después —aclara la madre aún con una sonrisa de oreja.

.

—¡Es verdad, Haruka-senpai y mi hermano se llevaron los primeros puestos!

.

Y mientras ambas mujeres continúan regocijándose, la mirada zafiro del pequeño se pierde en la imagen de aquel _curioso aparato_ que no reconoce aún. Y es solo hasta que los reporteros, de todas las cadenas de televisión que han ido a cubrir el evento, se acercan a entrevistar al primer y segundo puesto, que Sakura se remueve inquieto, logrando bajarse a medias –y con esfuerzo de sus aún diminutas extremidades- al suelo para luego caminar con la gracia de su edad y llegar hasta el televisor.

.

La señora Matsuoka se percata primero para luego indicarle a Gou que voltee. Y ambas sonríen enternecidas por la escena.

.

El rostro de Rin abarca casi toda la pantalla con esa sonrisa radiante y emotiva, característica suya, y con unas cuantas lagrimillas acumuladas en las orillas de los bordes de sus ojos. La imagen se corta un poco, pasando a otro reportero quien ahora se encuentra entrevistando a Haru. Con ese temple de calma que lo identifica pero con los ojos brillosos y una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa.

.

Y Sakura toca la pantalla pues los reconoce. Balbuceando y agitando las manos, como si de esa forma ellos pudieran notarlo. Ríe ante la emoción de ver a sus padres, misma que lo hace sollozar al desesperarse porque se percata de que, por más que les este _"hablando"_ en ese idioma que solo los bebés entienden, ellos no lo miran, provocando que llore.

.

La madre de Rin suelta una risa tierna y conmovida mientras se levanta y lo coge por los brazos para cargarlo e intentar calmarlo.

.

—Parece que los extraña —pronuncia Gou con una mueca de ternura una vez que se ha puesto de pie –para acercarse a su madre y al bebé- y tomar una de las manos encogidas de Sakura mientras solloza—. No llores, Sakura-chan, ¡tus _papis_ ganaron y te traerán un enorme trofeo para que juegues! —el niño rehuye virando el rostro, ocultándolo en el cuello de su abuela. Es pequeño, y el único sentimiento que tiene es querer verlos.

.

—Lo llevaré al jardín —anuncia la mujer mientras sigue dándole palmaditas en las espalda para tranquilizarlo.

.

—No olvides que en la tarde… —antes de que Gou continúe, su madre asiente en señal de comprender.

.

.

…

.

.

**IV.**

**.**

—Apresúrate, Rin

.

—¡Dame unos minutos!

.

—Eso dijiste hace media hora

.

—Tsk —masculla el de cabellos borgoñas mirándolo entre la molestia y la diversión. Una toalla está sobre su cabeza la cual comienza a mover frenéticamente con sus manos para secar sus cabellos húmedos lo más rápido posible.

.

Se encuentra ridículamente más nervioso que cuando comenzó a tener sus primeras citas y/o sus primeros besos con Haru. Y ni siquiera se trata de alguien intimidante, a ese _aquel_ al que está a punto de ver, luego de casi seis meses, a través del lente de la _web cam_ de su computadora. De hecho es todo lo contrario. Es una esponjosidad y ternura con dos pies regordetes, cabello similar al suyo y con los ojos de Haru. Su pequeño hijo, Sakura.

.

—Apresúrate —vuelve a insistir el Nanase por quinta vez. Segundos después Rin aparece dando tropiezos por el pasillo de su habitación en aquella suite en la que se encuentran hospedados debido a su estadía en ciudad sede de los juegos olímpicos.

.

—Ya voy, ya voy —y aventando la toalla, sin ninguna delicadeza a cualquier sitio, es que se deja caer en el sofá a un lado de Haru, esperando ansioso a que su pareja haga el resto—. ¿Ya? ¿Ya está?

.

—Eso… —Rin se emociona demasiado con tan solo el sonido típico del tono de llamada de _Skype,_ tanto que se frota las manos y los ojos le brillan con intensidad. Un par de tonos más y la conexión se abre del otro lado— creo…

.

_ —__¡Ohayoo~! —_es la voz de Gou la que escuchan y quien los recibe del otro lado—. _¡Felicidades, oni-chan, Haruka-senpai! Mamá también les manda un abrazo_ —Haru asiente un poco sonrojado mientras que Rin sonríe como él solo sabe hacerlo. La chica los observa y ríe; es tan fácil de leer las ganas que ambos tienen por ver a cierta personita en lugar de ella, y lo entiende—._ Pero hay alguien que también quiere felicitarles y decirles hola ¿cierto, mamá? _—la risa armoniosa de la madre de los Matsuoka se alcanza a oír, y es solo cuando Gou se pone de pie y la imagen del tatami queda vacía, que a ambos les carcome la ansiedad— _¡Ta daaa~!_ —colocándolo de manera delicada sobre el tatami y frente al lente de la _webcam_ de Gou es que ambos logran verlo. Es la imagen del pequeño Sakura, inocente y despistado viendo a su tía, la que aparece frente al computador. Y Rin, tan típico de él, no consigue contener un poco las lágrimas al ver a su bebé luego de tanto tiempo de no haberlo hecho_—. Saluda, Sakura-chan._

_._

—Gou, deja de agregarle el –_chan —_suelta Rin, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

.

_—__Lo haré el día en que me llames Kou_ —replica la joven sonriendo con malicia desde una de las esquinas pues la imagen de Sakura abarca casi toda la pantalla—. _Como sea, él vio toda la carrera ¿cierto? _—Sakura asiente con gracia, y no es hasta que se detiene a mirar a la joven detenidamente que se percata de esa sensación típica sensorial _de sentirse visto por las personas_, virando el rostro lentamente, reparando en la laptop que tiene en frente y en las dos personas que ve a través de la pantalla.

.

_—¡Ah, ah!_ —balbucea emocionado reconociendo a Rin y a Haru. Gou se aparta junto a su madre, mirando al bebé agitar sus manos con entusiasmo.

.

—Hola, Sakura —pronuncia Haru en ese tono dulce y delicado que solo usa ya sea con Rin, en ocasiones cuando nadie los está mirando, y por supuesto con su hijo.

.

—Hola, pececito —interrumpe Rin con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose lo más que puede a la pantalla para saludar al pequeño quien al instante de reconocerlo instintivamente se acerca más, estirando sus manitas como si de esa manera pudiese _tocar el rostro_ de su padre. El Matsuoka ríe mientras que Haru lo hace a su manera, con una sonrisa ladeada y con los ojos entrecerrados y risueños—. ¿Me viste ganar?

.

—"Nos" —corrige Haru, enfatizando la sílaba, causando gracia a ambas mujeres quienes sueltan risas que ellos alcanzan a oír.

.

—Sí, si, como sea —Rin vuelve a centrar la mirada en Sakura—. Mira lo que tu súper papá, el mejor nadador del mundo, te compró

.

—¿Te refieres a mí? —interrumpe esta vez el de cabello negro, a modo de burla.

.

—¡Oi, Haru! —el pequeño de cabellos borgoñas rompe en risas y ambos padres se miran sonrojados. Incluso su pequeño hijo se ríe de sus discusiones infantiles—. Deja de molestarme —farfulla haciendo un mohín para retomar su _conversación_ con Sakura, sobre aquello que quiere mostrarle, ese regalo que le ha comprado—. ¡Esto! —exclama mostrando el presente. Un conjunto de tiburón rosa oscuro de tela suavecita, casi aterciopelada, con una aleta y los dientes del mismo material como gorro. De esos curiosos trajecitos para los bebés con los que los padres sueñan con que sus hijos vistan porque piensan que son adorables—. ¿No es genial?

.

_—__Oni-chan, eso es aún más cursi que el –chan_

_._

—Silencio, Gou.

.

—También le dije lo mismo —interviene Haru reanudando la riña con su pareja. Y es quizá tal vez la manera en que ambos se miran y se dicen de tonterías que alegran a Sakura provocando sus risas junto a ese _algo_ que ninguno de los adultos podría prevenir.

.

—Aa... —empieza como un balbuceo por lo que no le toman mucha importancia—. ¡Da…! —pero a medida que eleva su voz todos callan—. A-Aa… —Rin engrandece los ojos del mismo modo que Haru traga grueso y se emociona a la vez.

.

—¿E-Está intentando…?

.

—¡Vamos, pececito! —le anima el Matsuoka, interrumpiendo a Haru—. Tú puedes

.

—Oi, Rin, no lo presiones, vas a asustarlo —habla Haru, pero su pareja lo ignora. La señora Matsuoka sonríe a escondidas a sabiendas que la joven pareja no puede percatarse de ella. La escena le resulta tan similar a cuando su difunto esposo hacía lo que ahora su hijo –y ahora padre- hace, mientras que Haru le recuerda a ella misma, intentando frenar las ansias y la emoción de Rin.

.

—A-aba...

.

—¿Agua? —sugiere Rin como pregunta.

.

—A-apa...

.

—¿Caballa? —sugiere esta vez Haru.

.

—¡Por supuesto que no...! —brama el ex Samezuka mas sin embargo es interrumpido por el nuevo intento del niño por hablar.

.

—A-ap..,pap...pa-pá... —y tanto padres, como Gou y su madre, se quedan mudos. El de sonrisa colmilluda traga grueso, engrandeciendo los ojos en demasía.

.

—¿A-Acaba de decir…-?

.

—P-pa..pá..., ¡papá! —los ojos de Rin son los primeros en ceder a querer llorar. La vista se le nubla por el cúmulo de agua que inútilmente no puede retener.

.

¿Ser capacitado para ser un padre? ; Breves tajos de recuerdos, que no sabía que tenía, vienen a su mente. Recuerdos fugaces, como vestigios de los primeros años de su vida, esos que un bebé no es capaz de recordar pero por obra extraordinaria él ahora los tiene en frente. En una habitación blanca, similar a la que le asignaron a Haru en el hospital hace unos años; con una cortina que es ondeada por la inercia de una brisa que es casi sacada de una escena de película, de felicidad consumada.

.

Está su padre, Toraichi Matsuoka, sonriendo mientras hace un sonido gracioso con su nariz, ese que se hace cuando se está llorando. Con esa dentadura puntiaguda que heredó él, haciendo caras graciosas al pequeño e indefenso ser que sostiene entre sus brazos. Ese bulto rojizo envuelto en un cobertor calientito. Y de pronto Rin deja de ver a su padre y se ve a si mismo. Ahora es él quien sostiene algo. Otro pequeño bulto, a un recién nacido que ha heredado sus dientes al igual que su cabello, con un par de orbes zafiro, similares a las de Haru.

.

Entre su imagen y la de su padre no hay diferencias, pues el pescador no se mostró arrepentido de que Rin haya nacido. A pesar de que su sueño se haya truncado, con el nacimiento de Rin, un nuevo sueño emergió. Una nueva esperanza, un propósito; el de cuidar por siempre a ese pequeño ser adormitado, que sostuvo su mano.

.

Y ahora que ve a Sakura frente a él intentando tocar la pantalla como si de esa manera tocara parte de su mejilla, rompe a llorar. No su pequeño, sino él.

.

_—__Oni-chan, ¿estas llorando?_ —pregunta Gou del otro lado, arrimándose a Sakura para aparecer en la pantalla. El infante aún insiste en seguir estirándose para tocar la pantalla pensando que de esa manera pueda tocar a Rin y secar esa humedad –que aún no reconoce como lágrimas- que baja por las mejillas de su padre.

.

—Rin… —Haru toma su mano, apretándola, y el _llorón_ de ex Samezuka responde. Sonriendo, como la vez en que nadaron juntos de nuevo.

.

_—__¿Estas llorando, cielo?_ —oye decir el Matsuoka a su madre, quien apenas se asoma por la cámara.

.

—¡Claro...que no! —solloza, y es inevitable que todos sonrían al verlo refunfuñar. Todos menos Sakura. Tan empático y sentimental como él, por el simple hecho de haberlo visto llorar también rompe en llanto sin saber por qué.

.

_—Mooh, mira lo que hiciste, oni-chan. Sakura-chan está llorando —_anuncia Gou lo obvio a modo de regaño hacia su hermano. De las mejillas rosadas del pequeño resbalan lágrimas, y ese llanto característico de los bebes hace eco tanto en la casa de los Matsuoka como en el departamento donde están Haru y Rin.

.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no pececito, no llores, papá sólo esta... —sonríe, y se maldice internamente por ser tan llorón— feliz...

.

—_Es porque dijo su primera palabra —_justifica su madre quien ya ha tomado a Sakura en brazos para intentar calmarlo.

.

_—O porque llamó "papá" a oni-chan —_agrega la ex manager de Iwatobi.

.

—Pudo referirse a cualquiera de los dos —interviene Haru esta vez, aclarándose la garganta, con un incipiente bermellón en sus mejillas sin apartar la mirada de su hijo en manos de la señora Matsuoka.

.

—Dijo _"papá",_ ¡es obvio que se refiere a mí! —refuta Rin.

.

—Ambos somos papás —farfulla el Nanase claramente ofendido. Y a medida que se fruncen el ceño como ataque hacia el otro, ambas mujeres suspiran y sonríen ante la divertida discusión que ya se avecina.

.

—¡N-no! ¡Tú eres la _"mamá"_! , _"Papá"_ me lo dijo a mí.

.

—No, a mí.

.

—¡A mí¡

.

—¡A mí!

.

Ninguno de los dos cederá, ninguno de los dos dará su brazo a torcer, pero mientras discuten por un par de minutos más Rin rompe a carcajadas, y Sakura pronto se une. Y mientras Haru se sonroja, la madre de los Matsuoka sonríe, y Gou ríe divertida por la escena, Rin se queda en silencio un momento apreciando eso que ahora ven sus ojos. Ese momento que solo es suyo y lo encuentra dichoso. Esas carcajadas, ese balbuceo agudo que hace Sakura, esa mueca avergonzada que hace Haru; y entonces piensa que las palabras que dijo años atrás, en aquella entrevista, estuvieron equivocadas.

.

Formar una familia. _Quizá algún día._

_._

Hoy eso ya ha quedado atrás, y lo confirma al ver a todos, incluso a Haru quien finalmente ha cedido a sonreír un poco mientras mira con amor y ternura a Sakura, felices a su lado. Y hay un futuro frente a sus ojos. Ahora solo queda disfrutar de lo que viene por delante.

.

_—"__¿Estás viendo esto, papá?" —_y el propio aire que se ha colado por las cortinas de la ventana de la sala, y que solo Rin siente, es respuesta suficiente.

.

Porque si se lo volvieran a preguntar su respuesta ya no sería _"Maybe someday", _ahora sería…

.

_"—__Maybe today…"_

_"—__Quizás hoy…"_

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

_**Algunas aclaraciones: **_

\- En la novela _High Speed! 2_, se menciona a la abuela de Rin, y ella misma menciona el nombre de su hijo. _Toraichi Matsuoka_, así que...¿es el nombre oficial de su padre? :v Por eso lo puse.

_**N**otas:_

Bueno, como dije, el one-shot lo escribí mientras escuchaba Maybe Someday así que...todo fue fluyendo (?) , cambiando al final el "_algún día_" por el "_hoy",_ que significa algo así como la liberación de Rin de su pasado para poder disfrutar su presente junto a Haru y Sakura. Básicamente por eso le di un giro al nombre.

Este one-shot lo pensaba subir el día de cumpleaños de Rin, pero por cosas de tiempo y asuntos que se me atravesaron no logré terminarlo ese mismo día, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta (?) :v , este sigue siendo un regalo para nuestro bello tiburón llorón. La idea de agregar a Sakura (uno de los hijos creados por el propio fandom) surgió mientras veìa el ending de Kuroko no Basket 3 xDD Solo pensé en Kuroko de bebé y boom, pensé que incluir a Sakura seria lindo, ya que a pesar de ser un OC es muy querido por el fandom RinHaru, junto a su hermano menor Niji, al que no integré porque seria demasiado y no tenia mucho tiempo la verdad hahahaha.

Y en fin, básicamente es todo. Me gustó muuuucho, la verdad. Espero que mis intentos de comedia funcionen xDD, de igual manera espero que les haya sido agradable la lectura.

¡Chao!

l

l

l

v

_**No me manoseen ;-;**_


End file.
